LOS VERDADEROS CAMARADAS
by dark lady kira
Summary: Todos han cumplido ya sus sueños, y Nami y Luffy por partida doble. Boda a la vista pero tambien tragedia post-boda, aunque humor sobre todo. Mal resumen, jeje perdon, soy nueva. LuNA AcNO ZoRo
1. Chapter 1

**Holas, aquí estoy con mi primer fic de humor de one piece, he de advertir que habrá drama y lágrimas, pero también mucha risa y quizás algo de lemon.**

**Los personajes de one piece no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda (aunque podría regalarme a Ace y a Luffy, jeje). Bueno, dejo de distraeros y empiezo a escribir. Muchos besos y abrazos para todos y todas. Mua.**

LOS VERDADEROS CAMARADAS.

**Capítulo 1: Se mi reina**.

Luffy, Zorro, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Nami, Usuff, Ace y Franky contemplaban asombrados la caverna por la que acababan de entrar, se hallaban en la última isla de su ruta por Grand Line, y por fin habían encontrado lo que buscaban.

-Es… impresionante- murmuró Nami.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza, pues no tenían palabras para expresar lo que se hallaba ante ellos.

-¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! POR FIN LO ENCONTRAMOS- gritó Luffy con el puño en alto y riendo.

-Luffy, TU SUEÑO SE HA HECHO REALIDAD!- exclamaron Nami y Ace a la vez.

Luffy corrió hacia todos y los abrazó, estirando sus brazos y apretándolos en un fuerte lazo del que salieron risas y protestas.

Cuando los soltó y se miraron, se dieron cuenta de que habían cambiado mucho: Luffy se había dejado el pelo largo, le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda, tenía una cicatriz que le llegaba desde el hombro derecho hasta la cadera izquierda, y estaba más alto; a Zorro se le veía más fuerte y con otra cicatriz en el pecho, formando una equis con la que le hizo el Cetrero Fantasmal; Sanji no vestía ya de traje, llevaba el torso desnudo, unos pantalones negros ajustados y unas botas con hebillas de plata del mismo material y color, además se había retirado el pelo que le tapaba la cara; Nami también se había dejado el pelo algo más largo, casi nada en ella había cambiado, pero su habilidad había mejorado considerablemente, aparte del bastón, también manejaba la espada, Zorro la enseñó y cierta vez comió por un descuido una nuez de Belcebú, por lo que ahora tenía una gran intuición, aparte de la suya; Chopper era igual que siempre , aunque mucho menos tímido; Robin y Usuff no habían cambiado, pero Usuff era un poco más atrevido y tomaba parte en todas las peleas y Robin había mejorado su habilidad; Ace era el más alto de todos, medía casi 1,90 metros, estaba más fuerte y su pelo le llegaba hasta la cintura y se lo recogía con un coletero de metal por la mitad; Franky no había cambiado nada de nada.

Todos daban saltos de alegría y gritos de júbilo, los chicos comenzaron a bailar el corro de la patata a gritos y a brincos.

-No cambiarán nunca- dijeron Nami y Robin a la vez con una gota en la cabeza.

Robin se unió entonces a la fiesta, pero Nami se quedó pensativa, sentada en una roca.

-´´ Lo conseguí, Belmer, hice realidad mi sueño- pensó apretando contra su pecho una gran hoja de papel-, he dibujado el mapamundi.

Un par de lágrimas de felicidad resbalaron por sus ojos pero las secó enseguida.

Luffy se dio cuenta de que ella estaba sola, desde que la rescató de Arlong Escualo, sentía que algo le atraía hacia ella, muchas veces se había sorprendido a sí mismo contemplándola en silencio y a escondidas, por ejemplo cuando se bronceaba junto con Robin en la cubierta del Sunny.

Ella sentía que alguien la estaba mirando y levantó la vista hacia sus compañeros. Luffy la miraba embobado, pero cuando se dio cuenta, él bajó la cabeza más rojo que un tomate. Nami rió por lo bajo y se quedó contemplándolo, aquel simpático bribón de goma la había robado hace mucho tiempo el corazón , pensaba en él muchas veces, tanto que no se concentraba y pillaba una rabieta por no salirle bien un mapa.

Luffy se separó de sus amigos y se acercó a ella, que estaba semi oculta por las sombras de la cueva, se sentó a su lado y la miró detenidamente, hasta que ella levantó la vista.

-Por fin lo has conseguido- le felicitó Nami.

-Sí, pero el mérito también es vuestro, además, no sé que voy a hacer con tanto dinero- dijo el capitán con una sonrisa.

Nami sonrió a su vez y empezaron a reírse a lo tonto, pero duró poco y ella volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Luffy con dulzura.

-Ahora que eres el rey de los piratas, ¿seguirás siendo nuestro compañero?-susurró Nami triste.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario? exclamó él mirándola a los ojos-, además si lo deseáis podemos seguir surcando los mares en el Sunny- añadió a gritos.

Los otros se lo quedaron mirando y explotaron en exclamaciones de aprobación y júbilo antes de seguir celebrando su descubrimiento.

-Pase lo que pase, siempre seremos camaradas- sonrió Luffy.

Se quedaron un rato más en silencio, Nami mirando las telarañas de por encima de su cabeza y Luffy sonriendo para sí.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Luffy se había puesto colorado.

-Claro- dijo ella-, ´´va a pasar algo bueno- pensó.

Ace los miraba disimuladamente y les llamó la atención a los otros, que dejaron de hacer ruido para contemplar la escena.

Para sorpresa de Nami, Luffy se había arrodillado delante de ella y la había tomado de la mano. A Ace, Usuff, Franky, Chopper, Robin y Sanji se les había quedado la boca hasta el suelo. El silencio total inundaba la cueva cuando la voz del capitán resonó por las paredes.

-¿Quieres ser mi reina?

Él la miraba con una sonrisa y ella no podía creer lo que la acababa de preguntar, la pregunta que desde hace tanto tiempo anhelaba su corazón, sus ojos se llenaron de nuevas lágrimas y respondió con la voz algo tomada:

-Sí.

Luffy la levantó con la mano todavía cogida y la abrazó dándola un beso en los labios. Sus compañeros estallaron en vitores, Sanji, Ace y Zorro brindaron con una botella de vino cada uno, que el cocinero había sacado del barco, Robin se abalanzó sobre Nami felicitándola y Chopper, Usuff y Franky sobre Luffy.

-Felicidades, hermanito-dijo Ace revolviéndole el pelo con una mano.

-Lo mismo digo, Nami- sonrió Robin abrazándola.

-¿Cuándo se celebra la boda?- preguntó Chopper.

-En cuanto hayamos avisado a todos nuestros conocidos. La celebraremos…- comenzó a decir Luffy.

-En mi pueblo- propuso Nami-, no creo que tengan ningún inconveniente.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Luffy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

ALGUNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS.

El Sunny surcaba de nuevo el mar del Este rápidamente hacia la isla de Cocoyashi, donde se encontraba el pueblo de Nami. Ella y Robin estaban metidas en el camarote de ésta, Nami se probaba el traje de novia, que se iba a celebrar al día siguiente. Sería en plan pirata, por lo que no habría vestidos pomposos ni trajes de pingüino, pero si iban arreglados.

El traje de Nami consistía en un top de tirantes ajustado que la llegaba por encima del ombligo, una falda por encima de las rodillas con un corte a un lado y unas sandalias como las que calzaba ella siempre, todo de blanco.

-Vaya, estás impresionante, Nami-habló una voz que no pintaba nada allí.

-¡¡SANJI!! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- bramó Robin.

Ella estaba de espaldas a la puerta, pero eso no fue inconveniente para la arqueóloga, de su espalda salió un brazo, que cerró la puerta de golpe, aplastando la nariz del cocinero.

-Eres un poco bruta, Robin- comentó Nami sin darle mucha importancia.

-Pues que no hubiera metido las narices donde no lo llaman-contestó la arqueóloga cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, ¿cómo me veo?- preguntó Nami dando vueltas sobre sí misma.

-Estás espectacular, chica-aprobó Robin levantando los pulgares y guiñando un ojo-, a Luffy se le va a caer la boca al suelo.

MIENTRAS, EN EL CAMAROTE DEL CAPITÁN…

-¿Cómo se supone que debo vestirme para casarme?

-Pero que zopenco eres, tío- exclamó Zorro con una gota en la cabeza-, tienes que ir bien arreglado.

-Ya, ¿pero cómo?- insistió Luffy rascándose la cabeza con cara pensativa.

-No te molestes mucho- refunfuñó Sanji frotándose la nariz, que le sangraba y que acababa de entrar por la puerta-, con esto te irá bien.

Sanji sacó de un armario un chaleco, unos pantalones de cuero y unas botas del mismo material, todo de negro.

-¿Con eso?- Zorro miraba las ropas que Luffy había tomado de las manos del cocinero.

-No hace falta que sea algo pomposo-explicó Sanji-, además, Nami no va a ir con un vestido de novia.

-¿Ah, no?-se extrañó Zorro.

-No, pero va de blanco.

Luffy se estaba desvistiendo mientras los dos hablaban y al poco rato salió a su vista vestido con su ´´traje de novio. Estaba realmente guapo, tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta baja con un coletero de plata, su traje consistía en un chaleco que llevaba desabrochado, con lo que su pecho quedaba parcialmente descubierto, unos pantalones algo anchos que se los había sujetado con un cinturón de cuero con una hebilla de plata, y unas botas también de cuero con las hebillas del mismo material, todo de negro.

-Muy elegante, hermano-dijo Ace que acababa de entrar al camarote para informar-, nos estamos acercando a Cocoyashi.

-Bien, anclaremos en el puerto y pasaremos la noche en el barco. Quien quiera puede desembarcar para darse una vuelta o para lo que quiera.

-Genial, tengo que comprar especias, que ya se están acabando- Sanji salió por la puerta como una escopeta.

-Yo…he quedado con alguien-Zorro se había puesto colorado.

-¿Con Robin, verdad?-rió Luffy mientras se ponía de nuevo sus ropas.

-¡Grrrrrrr! Claro…que no-ladró Zorro más rojo todavía, lo que provocó que los hermanos se troncharan de risa ante el apuro de espadachín.

Zorro salió por la puerta echando humo por las orejas y dando un portazo, más que enfadado, para ocultar su vergüenza.

-Bueno querido Luffy, vamos a celebrar tu despedida de soltero- exclamó Ace alegremente pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Y eso que es?- preguntó Luffy rascándose la cabeza con cara de desconcierto.

Ace se cayó al suelo estilo anime con una gota en la cabeza.

-Pero que hermano más burro tengo- murmuró-, da igual, vamos al pueblo a celebrar una fiesta- añadió cuando se hubo levantado y se colocó el sombrero.

-¡BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!-gritó Luffy.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo de este fic. Espero que os haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo, la despedida de solteros de Nami y Luffy y un montón de risa. Mandadme review con vuestras opiniones, se acepta de todo inclusive sugerencias.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo, besos y abrazos para todos y todas. Mua. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Holas, aquí estoy de nuevo, con otro capítulo. Espero que os gustara el anterior, este capítulo se lo dedico a la despedida de soltero de mi padre, pues de eso saqué la idea, jeje. Bueno, dejo de entreteneros y a leer, es la despedida de solteros…**

**2. La despedida de solteros.**

Nami también se había cambiado de ropa y ella y Robin salieron de la habitación con la intención de ir al pueblo a ver a la hermana de la navegante.

-¿Y vamos a ir a celebrar la despedida de soltera?- Preguntó Robin.

-¡Claro que sí!- contestó Nami-, hay que celebrar que me voy a casar y que esta es mi última noche de soltera.

-¿Y a quien vas a invitar?- curioseó Robin.

-¡A todas las que se quieran venir con nosotras!-exclamó alegremente.

Desembarcaron unos momentos antes que los dos hermanos. Las chicas habían quedado con Kaya, a la que habían enviado una invitación, y ella había ido a Cocoyashi junto a Merry. Kaya, en todos los años que habían pasado, se había recuperado de su enfermedad y consiguió acabar sus estudios de medicina, por lo que ahora era una gran médica.

-Hola, Nami- la saludó desde la distancia agitando una mano.

Nami se acercó corriendo a ella y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Qué tal estáis?- preguntó la navegante, muy contenta de volverlos a ver-, dejadme que os presente, Kaya, Merry, ésta es Robin, nuestra arqueóloga.

-Hola, encantada de conocerte- la saludó con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente-la respondió ella con otra sonrisa.

-¿Cómo está Usopp?- Kaya deseaba ver y hablar con su mejor amigo, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía ni él le contaba sus magníficas historias.

-Creo que ha ido al pueblo a comprar accesorios para hacer municiones- la informó Robin.

-Iré a verle- decidió Kaya-, luego nos vemos, chicas.

-Recuerda, a las diez de la noche en mi casa- gritó Nami.

Kaya hizo una señal con la mano, haciéndola entender que la había escuchado y echó a correr calle abajo.

-Bueno, ahora a avisar a mi hermana y a las demás- suspiró Nami, yendo en dirección contraria a la de Kaya.

Por cada casa que pasaban, avisaban a las mujeres y a las chicas, diciéndolas que avisaran a las demás en todo el pueblo. Pronto se armó un revuelo en el pueblo, porque Sanji, Ace y Luffy también iban diciendo a los hombres que aquella noche se celebraba la despedida del novio, y claro, con todos por allí corriendo se armaba un escándalo de mil demonios.

-Vaya, si que está animado el pueblo- comentó Robin apartándose de la trayectoria de un joven, que casi la arrollara.

-Ya casi estamos en mi casa-dijo Nami casi dando saltitos de alegría-, ¡mira, es esa de allí!

Una hermosa casita de dos planta apareció ante sus ojos, tenía las paredes de madera pintadas de blanco y ventanas a ambos lados de una puerta de doble hoja, también de madera y blanca.

-Hola, Nojiko-saludó Nami.

La casa estaba abierta, pero no parecía que hubiera nadie en su interior.

-Quizá está en el huerto de mandarinas-aventuró Robin.

Efectivamente, estaba allí Nojiko, regando los mandarinos cuando las voces de Nami y Robin comenzaron a llamarla. La chica dejó la regadera a un lado y avanzó hacia donde se oían las voces, al lado de la casa.

-¡Nami!-exclamó sorprendida cuando vio a su hermana-, ¿qué tal estás?- preguntó muy contenta, dándola un fuerte abrazo.

-Muy bien-contestó, respondiendo al abrazo-, ¿cómo os va a vosotros?

-Estupendamente, vaya, has crecido mucho desde que te fuiste- rió revolviéndola el pelo.

-Tú tampoco te quedas corta- sonrió Nami-, pareces una torre.

Nojiko rió ante la comparación, entonces se volvió hacia Robin, la cual tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola, me llamo Nojiko, soy la hermana de Nami- se presentó extendiendo una mano.

-Encantada, yo soy Robin- respondió estrechándola la mano.

-Hace mucho que no vienes, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó Nojiko.

-Oh, nada importante… ¡Me voy a casar!-gritó alegremente.

-¿QUÉ?-Nojiko estaba incrédula-, ¿con quién?

-Con Luffy- Nami no paraba de dar saltos y gritos.

-¿El chico de goma?

-SIIII. Me lo pidió después de encontrar el One Piece.

-¡Lo habéis encontrado!- Nojiko no se lo podía creer-, ¿y tu sueño?

-Míralo.

De una pequeña mochila que colgaba de su espalda sacó un enorme papel doblado en varios pliegues, que fue deshaciendo para mostrarle a su hermana el mapa del mundo que había dibujado tras varios años de surcar todos los mares del mundo. Nojiko lo cogió delicadamente y lo observó boquiabierta.

-Es muy preciso-la alabó.

Estuvo un rato mirando el mapa, fijándose en las delicadas y firmes líneas que lo dibujaban. Se lo entregó y Nami lo volvió a doblar con cuidado para guardarlo.

-¿Te vienes a mi despedida de soltera?- preguntó.

-Claro Nami, eso no se pregunta-rió su hermana.

A las diez de la noche, todos los alrededores de la casa estaban rodeados de chicas jóvenes y mujeres que se habían apuntado a la fiesta de Nami, también estaban Kaya, Nojiko y Robin.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?- habló alguien.

-De momento, a tomarnos un par de cervezas fresquitas-proclamó Nami a gritos para que la escucharan todas-, yo invito con los tesoros que he robado durante todos estos años, que para eso soy yo la que se casa.

Las mujeres estallaron en exclamaciones de alegría por la navegante y por la fiesta a partes iguales, gritaron tan fuerte que sus voces se oyeron hasta en el pueblo. La caravana femenina se dirigió hablando animadamente hacia un bar en el pueblo, que regentaba una amiga de Nami. El local era bastante amplio, estaba muy limpio y era donde se servía la mejor cerveza de todo Cocoyashi.

-Hey, Dana- la llamó Nami a voces.

Una camarera de su misma edad, unos veinticinco años, salió de detrás de una cortina, que ocultaba la bodega. La chica era morena, su pelo le llegaba hasta los tobillos, pero ella se lo recogía en dos trenzas que se enrollaba a la cintura en plan cinturón. Sus ojos eran del color de la miel y estaban parcialmente tapados por un flequillo.

-Hola bucanera- la dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa-, ¿qué pides?

-Una jarra bien grande de cerveza para cada una de nosotras y otra para ti, celebramos mi despedida de soltera, y por supuesto, estás invitada a mi boda.

-¿Te casas? Qué buena noticia-se sorprendió Dana-,¡¡ POR ÉSTA MARAVILLOSA NOTICIA, LA CASA OS INVITA A OTRA RONDA!!

Al momento había cincuenta jarras enormes de cerveza sobre la larga barra, a las que todas se acercaron para tomar la suya.

-¡Quiero proponer un brindis!- subida en una mesa, Nojiko llamó la atención de todas las que estaban presentes-, por Nami, que ha visto cumplido su sueño, realizar el mapamundi y que va a pasar el resto de sus días con el hombre de su vida, Luffy, el chico de goma y nuestro salvador.

Las mujeres levantaron sus jarras y brindaron por ella, bebiendo todas al unísono.

-Muchas gracias a todas-agradeció Nami subiéndose al lado de su hermana-, esta noche va a ser inolvidable para mí.

Todas volvieron a brindar a su salud, con ese trago se terminaron todas sus jarras, pero al momento otras nuevas llenas de espumeante cerveza ocuparon sus manos.

-Vamos Luffy, que no tenemos todo el día.

Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Ace, Franky y otros cuarenta hombres esperaban impacientes al rey de los piratas, que se entretenía mirándolo todo a su alrededor.

-Ya voy, jo- se quejó-, es que hace mucho que no venimos a visitar Cocoyashi.

-Sí, tienes razón- Sanji miraba con nostalgia las casa y las calles de aquel magnífico pueblo.

-Bueno, vamos a una taberna, que hay que celebrar tu última noche de soltero- exclamó Ace.

-Pues vale- contestó Luffy.

-Hemos construido una donde antiguamente se asentaba Arlong park-les informó Genzo-, además también es un hotel y tienen muy buen ron.

-De acuerdo, rumbo a esa taberna- gritó Luffy con el puño en alto.

Los hombres rugieron de felicidad y pusieron rumbo a la nueva posada. Llegaron todos gritando a pleno pulmón por el fiestorro que se iban a dar. Entraron en la taberna, que estaba vacía por aquellas horas, a excepción de tres hombres que tomaban una copa allí y también fueron invitados.

-Eh, tabernero- lo llamó Luffy.

Un hombre algo grueso y bajito emergió de detrás de la barra, dando un susto a Luffy.

-Anda, pero si es el chico de goma-dijo muy contento-, ¿qué se te ofrece, muchacho?

-Pon cuarenta y nueve jarras de ron- pidió.

-Pero Luffy, si somos cincuenta- observó Zoro contando rápidamente.

Cuando todos tuvieron sus jarras, Sanji se dio cuenta de que Luffy no tenía.

-¿Y tú qué vas a beber?-curioseó el cocinero.

-Un vaso de leche- contestó riendo.

Todos los que allí se encontraban se cayeron al suelo estilo anime.

-¡Pero qué chico éste!-exclamaron a voz en grito todos desde el suelo.

-Venga Luffy, bébete una jarra de ron- le animó Zoro sentado en la barra-, tabernero, ponle una.

Inmediatamente tenía ante sus narices una gran jarra repleta de ron.

-¿Y esto a qué sabe?- preguntó Luffy mirando el líquido.

-Tienes que probarlo para saborearlo-habló Ace bebiendo de su jarra.

Luffy cogió con cautela la jarra, mientras que Zoro pedía al dueño una botella del sake más fuerte.

-Vamos capitán, bebe ya-gritó Usopp animándolo.

-Sí, venga-le apoyaron todos los demás.

Zoro se estaba bebiendo el sake a pequeños chupitos, cuando Luffy se llevó la jarra a los labios y dio un gran trago.

-Así se hace- vitoreó Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Luffy al principio no se sintió mal, pero al cabo de los segundos, su cara pasó de su color al morado.

-¡¡AAAAAAAGGG!! ¿¿VOSOTROS QUEREIS ENVENENARME??- Luffy se llevó las manos a la garganta, que le ardía.

Buscó desesperadamente algo para calmar el ardor que sentía y lo primero que vio fue la botella de Zoro. Se lanzó rápidamente a cogerla y una voz se dejó escuchar en el local.

-¡LUFFY, NO!-intentó impedirle Ace-, ZORO, ¡¡LA BOTELLA!! QUÍTALA.

El espadachín no reaccionó a tiempo y Luffy cogió la botella, vaciándola de un trago. En un instante, su cara pasó del morado al verde fosforito y una llamarada, comparable a las que lanzada Ace, salió por su boca y sus orejas.

-¡LUFFY!

El capitán se había desplomado en el suelo, con dos espirales por ojos, echando humo por las orejas y con la lengua al rojo vivo.

-Aaaah, qué mal eshtoyyy- murmuró con la lengua fuera.

-Sanji, ayúdame, vamos a darle un baño-dijo Ace cogiéndole de los brazos.

-¡No pensarás tirarle al agua!- se alarmó el cocinero.

-No hombre, solo pretendo aclararle las ideas-rió Ace arrastrándole hacia la salida.

Ya era media noche cuando las mujeres salían del bar, Dana incluida.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó alguien.

-¿Qué os parece si después de haber estado bebiendo, nos vayamos a dar un baño para aclararnos las ideas?

-Me parece muy buena idea- aprobó Dana.

Un griterío a espaldas de ellas demostró que las demás también estaban de acuerdo.

-Vamos donde antes estaba Arlong- propuso Nojiko-, todavía se conservan los pequeños puestos que había delante de la entrada.

El batallón de mujeres aprobó el destino a gritos y comenzaron a caminar hacia lo que se iba a convertir en su próxima piscina. Llegaron allí en menos de cinco minutos, y con risas y empujones se desvistieron, quedándose en ropa interior. Las que habían pillado una borrachera, se quedaron durmiendo la mona, mientras que las otras se metieron en las tres piscinas. Nami, Nojiko, Robin, Kaya y otras tantas se metieron en la del medio, por lo que quedaban justamente delante de la puerta de la taberna, Nami y Robin se agarraban a los bordes, pues no podían nadar.

-Vamos, Sanji, ayúdame-se quejó Ace.

-Sí, voy.

Sanji cogió a Luffy de los pies, cuando Zoro escuchó un jaleo fuera.

-¿Qué es ese griterío?-se extrañó-, Franky, Chopper, vamos…

Se quedó con la palabra en la boca, al ver la escenita que tenía delante de él. Franky y Chopper se habían subido a una mesa, Chopper tenía su forma humana, y los dos, con una jarra de ron en la mano cada uno, mezclaban la canción del cola-cao con el baile del charlestón.

-Es el cola-cao, desayuno y merienda, es el cola-cao desayuno y merienda ideaaaaal, cola-caoooo…- cantaban con las mejillas rojas, a voz en grito y con un pedo del veinte.

-Anda, que ya les vale-dijo Zoro con una gota en la cabeza, mirándoles sin saber si reír o llorar-, vamos Usopp, no vaya a ser que haya problemas.

Usopp dejó a un lado su jarra y siguió a Zoro y a los demás, que estaban saliendo por la puerta. Salieron los cinco a la vez, y de lo que vieron, casi se desangran vivos. Luffy recuperó en ese momento algo del sentido que le quedaba, miró a sus amigos extrañado de que lo tuvieran cogido y les dijo que le soltaran, pero al no recibir respuesta los miró a la cara. Todos tenían corazones en lugar de ojos, cara de idiotas, la boca abierta y un hilo de sangre en la nariz, como complemento.

-¿Qué pasha?-su voz era de borracho total.

Siguió la dirección de su mirada para enfocar a donde ellos estaban mirando. En ese momento, Nami salía del agua para volverse a tirar, pero no los vio y se volvió a zambullir. Luffy se desangró vivo, todavía estaba medio merluza, por lo que no respondió de sus acciones, se zafó de sus compañeros y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Nami, con tan mala suerte que tropezó y se cayó al agua. A todos los chicos se les quitaron los corazones en el momento de ver que su capitán caía al agua.

-Ay madre, que se no ahoga-gritó Usopp.

Al escuchar su grito, las mujeres se volvieron todas a una, repararon en su presencia y comenzaron a gritar todas a la vez.

-¡¡QUE SE NOS AHOGA!!-bramó Ace corriendo hacia el agua.

Frenó en seco, pero el agua que había a su alrededor le hizo resbalar y que también cayera al agua con un grito, al lado de Nojiko.

-Nami, que se ahoga Luffy- la avisó Sanji.

-Ay, no-Nami no podía bucear-, ¿qué hago?

-No te preocupes hermana, que no te quedas sin boda…

Nojiko se zambulló y comenzó a bucear buscando a Luffy y a Ace. Encontró a Ace antes que a Luffy, pero de una brazada llegó a la altura del capitán y lo cogió, junto con su hermano y comenzó a subir a la superficie. Nami tenía el corazón en un puño, mas cuando la cabeza de Nojiko rompió la superficie del agua, respiró aliviada.

-Hala, aquí tienes a tu hombre-resopló Nojiko pasándole Luffy a Nami.

-Gracias-susurró la navegante, con el susto todavía en el cuerpo.

-No hay de qué. Yo no me pierdo tu boda ni por todos los tesoros del mundo-rió Nojiko sujetando a Ace.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, ella sacó a Ace del agua y lo depositó en el suelo boca arriba, pero al ver que no respiraba, empezó a preocuparse de verdad.

-Eh tú, espabila-le decía Nami a Luffy dándole golpecitos en la cara-, anda, que menuda melona te has pillado, rico.

-Ay, mi cabeza-se quejó Luffy, que seguía en los brazos de Nami.

-¿Y vosotros cómo habéis podido dejar que bebiera?- les acusó Nami a Zoro, Sanji y Usopp con una mirada asesina.

-Estoooo…- comenzó a decir Zoro.

-Déjate de escusas y ayúdame a sacarlo.

Zoro se asustó al oír el tono de voz de Nami, y se apresuró a ayudarla. Mientras tanto, Nojiko intentaba hacer reaccionar a Ace, pero este no respiraba ni recuperaba la consciencia.

-Vamos hombre, que solo has tragado un poco de agua- ella le empujaba el pecho, intentando que expulsara toda el agua que se había tragado-, bueno pues no queda otra.

Con sus manos abrió la boca de Ace y juntó la suya propia, traspasándole aire. Le volvió a empujar el pecho y otra vez de dio aire, hasta que a base de toces, Ace expulsó un buen chorro de agua, en plan fuente.

-Vaya, por fin-suspiró Nojiko apartándose el pelo mojado de la frente.

Ace se incorporó un poco sobre un codo, mientras seguía tosiendo y expulsando agua. Nojiko le ayudó a sentarse y se acuclilló a su lado, poniendo sus ojos a la altura de los de él.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-Casi no lo cuento- tosió Ace-, muchas gracias…

-Nojiko- se presentó ella con una sonrisa-, me llamo Nojiko.

Ace sonrió a su vez y ella le tomó del brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Qué tal está mi hermano?- se preocupó él, acercándose a Nami.

Nojiko se acercó a la piscina y ayudó a salir a Robin, que también estaba preocupada por el estado del capitán.

-Está bien- respondió Nami acariciando la cabeza de Luffy-, pero con un pedal del quince…¡¡Y A VOSOTROS VOY A LEEROS LA CARTILLA!!-rugió Nami levantándose de repente, haciendo que la cabeza de Luffy revotara contra el suelo.

Sacó su bastón, no se sabe muy bien de donde, lo armó en un segundo y se dedicó a perseguir a Zoro, Sanji, Usopp y Ace, amenazándolos con el puño en alto y dándoles bastonazos en la cabeza. Las mujeres reían a mandíbula batiente, animando algunas a Nami para que les diera más fuerte, y otras a los chicos, para que corrieran más aprisa. En uno de los momentos que estaban todavía corriendo, Luffy se levantó y comenzó a perseguir a Nami, creyendo que estaban jugando al pilla-pilla.

-Ay Nami, no corras tanto, jo-protestó persiguiéndola.

Nami frenó en seco encarándose a su futuro marido, que se paró y se la quedó mirando embobado, pero que al ver la expresión que ponía ella, su embobamiento se transformó en terror.

-Ven tú aquí, que te voy a quitar la borrachera a base de agua.

Ella lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa, lo llevó a un barril con agua que había al lado de la puerta de la posada y le metió la cabeza dentro, haciendo que de la impresión, el capitán comenzara a patalear, hasta que al cabo de un buen rato le sacara la cabeza.

-¡¡Nami, por la bandera negra, LO VAS A AHOGAR!!- exclamaron los chicos todos a la vez, pero una mirada asesina de Nami bastó para que se callaran.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó con su voz más dulce.

-Me duele la cabeza- musitó él cayéndose sentado al suelo con las manos en la cabeza-, que sueño tengoooooooooo-la frase acabó con un bostezo y un gran ronquido, que resonó por todas partes.

-Como mañana no se despierte, os juro que os paso por la quilla y luego os arranco la piel a tiras- les amenazó Nami a los chicos en voz baja.

-Aaaah…, no te preocupes, Nami-lloró Usopp.

Sanji y Zoro cogieron a Luffy por debajo de los brazos y se metieron corriendo todos en la taberna, por miedo a que pasara otra tormenta de bastonazos.

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero es que tengo otro fic y muuuuuchas cosas que hacer, es un fastidio no tener que preocuparse solo por escribir** **fics. Espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez, lo siento TT.TT Hasta la próxima, muchos besos y abrazos para todos y todas. Mua. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, de nuevo siento el retraso, problema técnico y mía culpa. Bueno, aquí os dejo el capítulo 3 del fic. A partir de ahora voy a poder escribir muy poco, pues ya empiezan las clases, espero que lo disfrutéis y que os guste. Besos.**

**3. La boda más escandalosa del mar del Este.**

-Nami, despierta-susurraba Robin zarandeándola por lo hombros para que se levantara.

La chica gruñó algo, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la arqueóloga y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

-¿No haces caso, eh?-sonrió maliciosamente-, ¡¡¡NAMIIIIIIII!!!- la gritó en la oreja.

-¡¡AAAAAAH!!- se asustó Nami, levantándose de repente-, ¿PERO A TI QUE TE PASA, TÍA?-chilló tapándose la oreja dolorida.

-Hoy es tu boda, ¿o no te acuerdas?- la encaró Robin con los brazos cruzados.

-Ah, pues con la que pillé ayer, ya no me acordaba, jeje- dijo con una gota en la cabeza y con una risa de disculpa.

-No sé por qué, pero sois tal para cual-suspiró Robin con la cabeza gacha-, bueno, qué se le va a hacer. Tenemos que ir a tu casa, ayer lo comenté con Nojiko y se ha ofrecido a peinarte y arreglarte.

Se vistieron para salir del barco y adentrarse en el pueblo, hacia la casa de su infancia, donde su hermana la esperaba con todo preparado para aquel gran día.

-Luffy, Luffy.

Usopp zarandeaba al capitán por los hombros, intentando despertarlo inútilmente y haciendo que su cabeza rebotara hacia adelante y detrás.

-Vamos, despierta ya, zopenco-rugió Sanji, que pasaba por allí, dándole una patada en la cara-, no hagas esperar a Nami-chwan.

Ni aún así se despertó el capitán pirata de su pesado sueño. Franky pasaba por allí y preguntó a sus compañeros por qué metían tantas voces. Sanji y Usopp le explicaron el pequeño problema y este sonrió con malicia. Salió un momento afuera y regresó con un gran cubo de agua helada.

-Apartaos un poco, no vaya a salpicaros.

Cogió el cubo por abajo y le echó el agua de golpe en la cara, haciendo que despertara al instante, dándolos un susto de muerte por el berrido que soltó.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!! SOCORRO QUE ME AHOGO- Luffy manoteaba al aire, creyendo que estaba en el agua, dando puñetazos a diestro y siniestro.

Usopp, Franky y Sanji se acercaron a él para calmarle, pero el muchacho tenía los ojos cerrados y no paraba de agitarse, por lo que no los vio y les metió un puñetazo a cada uno que les dejó hechas picadillo las mandíbulas. Usopp se quedó en el suelo tendido con todos los dientes fuera, pero el cocinero le metió tal coz burrera al capitán en la cara que lo despertó del todo, aparte de estamparlo contra la pared del fondo.

-¿Por qué me has pegado, ero-Cook?- rugió Luffy restregándose el chichón de la cabeza.

-Por haberme pegado tú a mí, imbécil de goma-goma- respondió el cocinero con la misma mala leche.

Luffy odiaba que le llamaran eso y se lanzó sobre Sanji con la metralleta de goma por delante y éste le recibió con un remolino de patadas. En dos segundos se formó en mitad del camarote una nube de pelea estilo anime, de la que salían las piernas de uno, los puños del otro y las cabezas de los dos. Franky decidió poner un poco de orden con su vozarrón, pero lo único que consiguió fue que los otros fueran a por él por meterse en lo que no le importaba. Usopp, que ya había recogido todos los dientes del suelo, usó un viejo truco que le fue muy efectivo para despertar a sus compañeros en Thriller Back.

-¡¡Mirad chicos, una carpintera buernorra que trae una bandeja de carne!!

Al instante, ya estaban los tres firmes como clavos esperando a que pasara la chica aquella.

-Buf, por fin- suspiró el artillero- venga Luffy, te tienes que vestir, que hoy te casas.

-Me duele la cabeza- se quejó tapándose los oídos.

-Seguro que fue por la botella de sake que te pimplaste ayer por error- aseguró Sanji.

-Vamos porras, que no tenemos todo el día- dijo Franky.

Ace había ido al pueblo para tenerlo todo preparado para la boda, ahora iba a buscar al amigo que tenía en Cocoyashi para preguntarle acerca de todo. Lo había avisado previamente con un halcón amaestrado que poseía, un ave muy fiel a la que había cuidado durante un tiempo. Torció a la derecha en una calle y se metió en una casa blanca de dos pisos llamando a la puerta.

-Mailo, ¿estás en casa?- preguntó Ace al interior.

El chico de fuego oyó movimiento al fondo de la casa, inmediatamente después apareció un hombre algo grueso, pero sonriente y amistable, que tenía encima de su hombro derecho el halcón de Ace.

-Hola, Mailo- saludó éste.

-Hola, Ace. Ya está todo preparado. Lo único que falta son los novios- le informó devolviéndole el saludo-, la gente del pueblo ha puesto todo su empeño en decorar el lugar, y ha quedado realmente hermoso.

En aquel momento, el halcón levantó el vuelo para ir a posarse en el hombro de su dueño, el cual lo recibió con una caricia en su emplumada cabeza.

-Aparte, también tenemos una sorpresa para tu hermano, y le va a gustar de verdad.

-Mmm, ¿de qué se trata?- curioseó Ace sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza del pájaro.

Justo después de esas palabras, de la casa de Mailo salieron cuatro tipos, uno de ellos tan gordo que casi no cabía por la puerta, otro tan alto como un poste y con un mechón de pelo delante de un ojo, el tercero llevaba las rastas rubias recogidas con un pañuelo en la frente con su nombre grabado, y el último tenía el pelo tan rojo como la sangre y tres cicatrices en el ojo izquierdo.

-¡Shanks!- exclamó Ace sorprendido.

- Hola Ace, ¿qué tal te va?-lo saludó el capitán pirata.

-Bien, ¿y a vosotros?- Ace estrechó la mano que le tendía Shanks y le dio un abrazo.

-Pues aquí, hemos venido a la boda de nuestro pequeño Luffy, que se ha convertido en nuestro rey. Al final cumplió su promesa, el diablillo- rió recordando viejos tiempos.

-Seguro que estará muy contento de veros de nuevo.

-Venga, que antes de la boda te invito a una buena jarra de cerveza para brindar a la salud de tu hermano- le ofreció Shanks.

-De acuerdo-aceptó Ace.

Los tres piratas seguían a su jefe, iban todos hablando animadamente sobre todo lo que había pasado durante todos esos años, con el hermano de su mejor amigo.

-Vaya, por fin llegáis- regañó Nojiko a las piratas con los brazos en jarras- vamos, vamos, que no tenemos todo el día.

Las metió a empujones dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta. Robin sacó de la mochila que llevaba al hombro las ropas con las que Nami iba a vestirse aquel día. No estaban muy arrugadas, pero antes de ponérselas, Nami las planchó por encima, para después ir a cambiarse al baño. Instantes después, salió ya vestida.

-Nami, ¡qué guapa estas!- exclamó su hermana al verla-, vamos, vente para aquí, que te voy a peinar y maquillar.

-No me gusta el maquillaje- protestó ella.

-Tranquila, no es muy recargado.

Nami no estaba muy convencida, pero Robin en ese momento distrajo sus pensamientos.

-Los mandarinos están en flor, ¿no?- preguntó la arqueóloga.

-Sí- respondió Nojiko instando a su hermana a tumbarse en el sofá.

-¿Me dejas coger algunas?

-Claro.

Robin salió por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí, y se encaminó hacia la huerta de los mandarinos. Estuvo caminando un rato entre filas y filas de arbustos, hasta que encontró uno que fue de su agrado. Las flores que poseía aquel árbol eran realmente hermosas. En su totalidad eran blancas, pero tenían tintes rosas claros.

-Mmmmm, son perfectas- se alegró.

Cogió un buen ramo de flores, con hojas color esmeralda y ramitas, y con dos brazos de más comenzó a tejer lentamente la corona que luciría Nami unas horas después, la tejió con esmero, cuidando cada detalle, rodeando las flores con las hojas por debajo y dejando las ramas de base, pero lisas para que no se clavaran en la cabeza de la chica.

-Bueno, ahora a por el ramo de la novia- sonrió jubilosa, dejando la corona a un lado para no dañarla.

Cogió las flores más grandes que encontró en el arbusto, también con ramas y hojas. Llegó a juntar veinte hermosas flores, y colocando las hojas de la forma más llamativa posible, como si las flores estuvieran en una bandeja vegetal sujetadas por un soporte de madera. Ató el ramo expertamente con una cinta de raso blanco que se había traído del barco.

-Hala, esto ya está apañado- dijo satisfecha.

Cogió la corona y se encaminó de nuevo hacia la casa, donde Nojiko y Nami la esperaban ya en la puerta.

-¿Dónde estabas?- se enfadó Nojiko-, hace más de una hora que he terminado.

-Es que confeccionar el ramo y la corona de la novia lleva su tiempo- replicó la arqueóloga enseñándolas a las chicas los dos hermosos objetos.

-¡Qué bonitos!- exclamó la navegante con los ojos brillantes-, muchas gracias, Robin.

-No hay de que- dijo esta quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano y poniéndola la corona en la cabeza-, venga, vámonos que ya tiene que estar todo preparado.

Luffy, ya vestido, había desembarcado junto con Usopp, Chopper y Franky, e intentaban encontrar el lugar donde se iba a celebrar la boda.

-Mira que no saber donde se celebra tu propia boda…-comentó Usopp mirando al capitán de reojo.

-Yo no tengo la culpa, jo- protestó Luffy-, a mí nadie me dijo nada.

Siguieron andando sin rumbo fijo, hasta que por casualidad se encontraron con un grupo de ciudadanos que iban hacia la plaza mayor del pueblo. Franky les llamó la atención y les preguntó:

-¿Sabéis dónde se celebra la boda de Nami?

-Claro, es en la plaza mayor, ahora nos dirigimos a ella- contestó un anciano con una sonrisa.

- Ah, gracias, es que el novio se nos ha perdido- explicó Franky con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

Una gota aparece en la cabeza del anciano, y Franky le da un pescozón al capitán por hacerles pasar vergüenza ajena. Se dirigen todos juntos a la plaza, que ha sido adornada con mandarinos en flor, orquídeas y rosas, todo ello en colores suaves, como blancos, azules y rosas.

En el medio de la plaza, había un altar sencillo de madera, adornado con madreselva y orquídeas blancas, y rodeándolo ampliamente, en un semicírculo, grandes mesas con manteles blancos, donde posteriormente a la ceremonia, se celebraría el banquete.

-¡Ah, qué bonito!-chillo Chopper, con dos estrellitas por ojos.

-¡Sugooooi!-grito Luffy en el mismo formato.

-Es precioso-dijo Nami, emocionada, cuando llegaron juntas a la plaza, por la esquina opuesta a la que habían llegado Luffy y los otros, caminaron, admirándolo todo y hablando con la gente del pueblo, que felicitaba a Nami por su boda, hasta que una voz a la que hacía mucho tiempo que no oían, las hablo a gritos.

-¡¡OIIIIII!! ¡¡ROBIN!! ¡¡NAMI!! Las piratas se dieron la vuelta, buscando entre el gentío la voz que las había llamado, hasta que localizaron a una chica peli azul, acompañada de un pato gigante, Nefertari Vivi y Kalu.

-¡Vivi!-exclamó Nami, corriendo hacia ella-, recibiste la invitación.

-¡Claro que sí! Perdona nuestro retraso, pero hubo un problemilla con el mapa, atravesamos el Calm Belt gracias al Kairouseki, pero luego seguidamente lo quitamos-dijo la princesa-, nos perdimos, jeje…

-Pero si os envié un mapa-se sorprendió la navegante.

-Eeeeeeh, si, pero…

-Lo perdiste, ¿verdad?-preguntó Nami con cara rara.

-No, no es eso-rio nerviosamente la princesa-, es que cuando me hicieron llegar la información… claro, Pestañas estaba a mi lado y… se lo comió, junto con un trozo de la invitación- Vivi mostró un trozo de papel al que le faltaba más de la mitad.

-¿¿Dónde está ese camello?? ¡¡Le hare picadillo y me lo comeré en tortilla, por haberse comido mi mapa!!-rugió Nami.

-C-calma, Nami-dijo Vivi con miedo-, solo es un trozo de papel….

-Sí, pero es mi mapa-clamó, con el puño en alto, dándole una castaña al primero que pillo por medio.

Una gota apareció en las cabezas de Nojiko, de Vivi y de Robin, mientras Nami le pedía explicaciones por el mapa a uno que no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba.

-Esta zumbada-comento Nojiko en voz baja.

-Sí…

-¿Quién no estaría zumbado estando en la tripulación de Luffy?-pregunto retóricamente la arqueóloga.

Luffy volteó al escuchar a alguien pronunciar su nombre a gritos, desde la otra punta de la plaza. Miró por todos lados, hasta que localizo una cabellera roja que destacaba entre toda la multitud.

-Shanks- exclamó Luffy, cuando el pirata se acercó hasta él.

Antes de que Shanks llegara a la altura del rey, este se había lanzado hacia él, a darle un abrazo. Le tiro al suelo del impulso que llevaba, llevándose también por delante a otros cuantos.

-Vaya, vaya, pequeñajo-rio Shanks desde el suelo, ayudado a levantarse por Luffy-, cuanto has crecido.

-Me alegro de verte-sonrió-, ¿habéis venido todos?

-Claro que si-respondió-, ¿Cómo no íbamos a venir a tu boda?

-Que rápido os llegó la invitación….

-No nos enteramos por la invitación, muchacho. Nos enteramos por los rumores que corrían.

-Sí querido Luffy, las noticias como esta vuelan-dijo una voz a espaldas del chico.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, se volvió despacio a ver quién estaba detrás de él, y mayúscula fue su sorpresa cuando, descubrió nada mas ni nada menos que a…

-¡¿Abuelo?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Seras merluzo…pues venir a tu boda, claro está-respondió Monkey D. Garp-, ¿o creías que no vendría?

-La verdad, lo dudaba un poco-comentó en voz baja el chico de goma.

-Hola, Luffy, cuánto tiempo-un chico con el pelo rosa y unas gafas acopladas a su frente salió detrás de su abuelo, seguido de otro chico algo más alto con el pelo largo y rubio.

-¡Cobi, eres tú!-Luffy estaba muy contento, miró al rubio y se quedó un momento pensativo-… y, ¿tú cómo te llamabas?

Al chico rubio le salió una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Qué nunca te vas a acordar de mi nombre? Me llamo Helmeppo, Helmeppo, cazurro de goma.

-Ah, ya, el chico finolis, ya recuerdo-rió Luffy.

Helmeppo se puso a llorar en el hombro de su amigo de pura desesperación.

-¿Puedo matarlo, general?-pidió suplicándolo casi de rodillas al abuelo de Luffy.

-No, déjalo, que ya va a empezar la boda, y no queremos que falte el novio, ¿verdad?-dijo Garp, dándole una palmada en la espalda y yendo hacia donde estaba el público…

**Uff, lo que me ha costado terminarlo, caguen tó. Espero que os haya gustado, lo siento muchísimo por la tardanza, espero que no me maten, estoy demasiado liada, lo siento mucho, pueden lincharme si lo desean. Espero que lo disfruten, intentaré no tardar tanto la próxima vez…un año, anda que ya me vale…**

**Gracias a Dragonazul, que me ha animado a seguirlo, muchas gracias por su paciencia, buen verano ^^**


End file.
